My 'Beloved' Friend
by RukutaAkizuku
Summary: "Haru.. Maafkan aku jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak akan berenang lagi bersamamu..." Itulah kata- kata terakhir Makoto yang terbayang-bayang di benaknya saat ini... Tak akan pernah terbayangkan bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan sahabat terbaiknya itu. Tentu,Nagisa dan Rin termasuk dalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan Makoto yang spesial di matanya? Baca yuk!
1. Chapter 1

"Haru.. Maafkan aku jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak akan berenang lagi bersamamu..." Itulah kata- kata terakhir Makoto yang terbayang-bayang di benaknya saat ini...

* * *

Haloo :3 author baru nih wwww, mohon bantuannya ya! Author nulis ff ini dengan bantuan teman xD makasih kotegawa kirisuuu :3 *pelok* /thor . Oh ia free, makoto, dan haru bukan punya author :3 karena kalo punya author udah thor buat jadi anime yaoi sepenuhnya *digebukin* a.. Anyway lanjut cerita yuk-

* * *

Seperti biasa, Haruka dan yang lainnya sedang menikmati musim panas dengan bercebur ria di kolam renang sekolah iwatobi. Sinar matahari yang terik menyinari keempat laki-laki yang berkilauan dengan tetesan air di badan mereka. Sebenarnya udah gak terik lagi sih mau bagaimana lagi sang mentari mau tidur dan meminta rembulan untuk menggantikannya, cahaya merah redup mataharilah yang mengatakannya..

"Haruuu! Sudah cukup! Ayo kita pulang! Sudah sore nih, berenangnya besok saja yukk.." Kata Nagisa sambil berkeluh. Mau bagaimana lagi laki-laki yang diteriaki Nagisa ini sangat mencintai air. Haru masih saja berenang ke sana kemari dengan gaya yang di senanginya, free style. Karena menurutnya dengan gaya itulah dia dapat merasakan air yang berada di sekitarnya itu.

"SENPAAAIII AYO PULAAANNGGGG" Rei berteriak di dekat kolam dan sepertinya air di kolam bergetar sedikit. kok kayak teriakan hantu sih- /thor. Makoto mendekatinya di tepi kolam dan berkata "Haru... Besok kita bisa berenang lagi kan, lagipula kamu masih bisa berendam di bak mandi kok" kata Makoto dengan tersenyum. Suaranya tenang sekali bagaikan tidak dilanda suara mendebarkan rei

Tiba-tiba Haru muncul di permukaan kolam, melihat muka Makoto sambil tersenyum kepadanya dan mengulurkan tangannya persis seperti yang dia lakukan dulu. "Ayo Haru-chan~" Makoto sambil menambahkan 'chan' dibelakang namanya membuat ia tidak senang dan memunculkan tiga perempatan di kepalanya.

"Hmph.. Sudah kubilang jangan memanggil namaku dengan -chan itu tidak imut tau" Haru langsung bergegas menarik tangan Makoto dan keluar dari kolam, ada semburat merah di pipinya entahkenapa. Author: cieeee tsunderenya keluarr *jawil jawil* Haru: thor pengen w tamvar lo. Author: ... /gaberani

Haru segera mengambil seragamnya dan langsung memakainya beserta dengan celana renangnya. Ya walaupun celana renangnya itu basah akibat aktivitas tadi, bagi Haru emang gue pikirin yang penting celananya aman buat bisa pergi berenang lagi. Mentari masih memerah dan bersiap-siap untuk tenggelam dalam kemerahan langit. Mereka berkumpul di gerbang sekolah sambil berkata "Sampai jumpa lagi!" Rei dan Nagisa bergegas pulang bersama. Mungkin rumah mereka satu jalur?

"Wahh, hari ini menyenangkan sekali ya Haru~" Makoto berkata sambil meregangkan tangannya. "Ia..." Kata. Haru. "Ha.. Haru.." Makoto berbicara sambil terbata-bata, "Hm? Ya? Ada apa?" Haru melihat makoto dengan mata warna biru lautnya. "Ah tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang!" Makoto cepat-cepat bergegas mendahului Haru, Haru mengikutinya dari belakang. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya, namun ia berpikir waktunya masih belum tepat. Makoto berbisik dalam hati "Maafkan aku Haru..."

Keesokan harinya...

"HARUUUUU! LIHAT APA YANG AKU TEMUKANNN!" Nagisa berlari di koridor sambil mendekati Haruka. "Apaan sih, apa itu? Iwatobi pakai baju ballet ya?" Haru menjawab sambil cengo. "Bukan lah! Coba liat nih!" Nagisa menyodorkannya tepat di depan mukanya. Nagisa nagisa, siapa yang bisa baca dengan jarak seperti itu. "Lihat kan?! Di dekat sini akan diadakan festifal musim panas! Ayo kita pergi! Mereka mengadakannya malam ini! Wahh~ aku kok gak tau ya, masa mereka membuatnya mendadak seperti ini~" kata Nagisa sambil cemberut.

"Woi, itu kertas bukannya sudah ada di bulletin 1 minggu yang lalu?" Kata Rei. Masa mereka ber 3 gak menyadari nya. Dasar baka. Rek berkata dalam hati. "Heeee kok aku baru liat ya?" Doengg. "Ia aku juga baru liat" kata Makoto. "Sama disini" kata Haru. "Aaaahhh~ yasudahlah masa bodoh! Yuk langsung siapin yukataaa~" Nagisa muter-muter di koridor sambil megang tangan Rei di mulutnya ada selebaran itu, kok kayak mau nari gitu.

"Wooi! Stoppp kepala gue pusiiingg" Rei sudah tidak kuat lagi karena Memutarnya paling tidak semenit 10x (emang bisa thor?) Rei melihat muka Nagisa, mukanya masih tersenyum seakan-akan tidak diterpa apapun. Setelah Nagisa melepaskan tangannya Rei langsung berlari ke toilet dan yu no lah wat he duin muntah karena kecepatannya kayak angin taivun. (Dalam hati author, Nagisa ngeri banget-)

"Fiuhh sudah selesai..." Rei berjalan sempoyongan mendekati kawanannya bak mayat hidup. Haruka dan Makoto hanya bisa jawdrop. Nagisa bahkan melihatnya seakan-akan ia biasa memperlakukan orang seperti itu. Sepertinya ia punya bakat menjadi yandere.

Mereka melanjutkan perbincangannya. "Haru, kamu besok mau pakai apa? Yukata?" Kata Makoto sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin saja, aku punya kok di lemariku" kata Haru. Bel kelas berbunyi, mereka ber 4 segera memasuki ruangan kelas masing masing. Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, banyak murid yang berbahagia sepertinya pada hari ini, karena akan ada festifal.

Bagaimana tidak bahagia? Momen lagu festifal dengan tabuhan gendang makin membuat orang-orang bersemangat saat menjelajah disitu, dipenuhi dengan stand makanan dan minuman yang bikin ngiler (thor-) dan masih banyak stand lainnya yang pasti akan membuat mereka bahagia di sana. Tapi, yang paling terpenting adalah pada saat menyalakan kembang api, percikan bunga api yang menyala-nyala di langit malam musim panas adalah yang terbaik. Bentuk &amp; Warnanya pun bermacam-macam.

Tibalah pada saat dimana mereka akan pergi ke festifal tersebut, sepertinya mereka kali ini menggunakan yukata semua ya? Haru sedang bersiap-siap memakai yukata warna biru tua nya, sepertinya cocok dengan imej haru yang sangat menyukai warna biru, tapi... Tunggu dulu, Haru tidak bisa memakai yukatanya! APA?! Ya, dia tidak bisa memakai ikat pinggangnya (maksudnya pita warna hitam buat cowok) yukatanya. Habislah sudah- mana dia berkata kepada Makoto untuk memakai yukatanya, tidak lucu kan kalau hanya dia yang memakai baju biasa?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu Haru "Haru-chan... Kamu sudah pakai yukatanya belum? Kita berangkat sama-sama yuk.." Terdengar suara yang begitu familiar di pintunya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan teman 'tersayangnya' Makoto. Deg.. Entah kenapa haru merasakan suaranya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana ini, dia tidak bisa keluar dan menyapanya dengan pakaian seperti ini. Terdengar lagi suara ketukan "Haru? Kau sudah berangkat ya?" Makoto masih menunggu di luar. Yah, haru tidak punya cara lain selain membuka pintu itu dan menunjukkan sosok yang 'tidak pantas untuk dilihat' kalo gak dia gabakalan bisa ikut ke festifal. "Y.. Ya" haru membuka pintunya.

Sosoknya yang terbalut yukata berwarna biru tua tersebut sangat ganteng. (meskipun author maunya bilang imut tapi ya~ /no) Tapi, tunggu! Ada yang aneh disini! Yukatanya sangat tidak karuan! Menempel dan menggelembung di sekitar bagian ikat pinggangnya. Terlebih lagi pemandangan di bagian atas- yukata haru terbuka sampai mengekspos bagian bahunya dan dadanya! Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat memalukan bagi haru. Dia membuka pintunya sambil menahan malu. Ada semburat merah di mukanya yang tidak berani menatap Makoto.

"Eh?! Haru?! Kamu kenapa?!" Makoto bingung dengan keadaan temannya yang satu ini, seperti habis diserang aja /thor "A... Aku..." Kata haru sambil terbata-bata. Malunya! "Aku.. Tidak bisa memakainya..." Jderr. Spontan Makoto berkata "Yasudah lah, ayo sini aku perbaikkan ikatannya!" Makoto membawanya masuk ke kamarnya dan membetulkan ikatannya. Makoto berpikir dalam hati, masa dia tidak bisa memakainya sendiri? Kalo kimono mungkin Makoto masih bisa mentoleransinya karena memakainya susah dan harus berhati" kalau tidak mengulang lagi dari pertama. Dan simpul kimono pun lebih susah dari yukata. Walaupun kimono sebenarnya buat cewe sih...

"Yak! Sudah selesai!" Makoto berkata seakan-akan puas dengan hasil tangannya. Well bagaimanapun kayaknya Makoto berbakat jadi ibu rumah tangga. eh maksud author bapak rumah tangga. Setidaknya haruka sudah tidak sehancur dan se ekstrim yang tadi, sekarang yukatanya kelihatan rapi dan siap untuk dibawa jalan-jalan /emangnyabinatangpeliharaanapa. Mereka pergi bersama-sama ke tempat festifal tersebut. Di dalam perjalanan Makoto ternyata menyembunyikan semburat merah mengenai kejadian tersebut.. Sambil berbisik ia berkata "dasar tsundere" jika ia tidak bisa memakainya sendiri mengapa ia tidak meminta bantuan dengan ia maupun rei dan nagisa?

Haru tentu saja tidak mendengarkannya, karena ia sepertinya sangat senang ketika melihat ikan mas yang berenang-renang di kolam kayu. Sepertinya ia bukan memikirkan ikannya, tapi memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa masuk kesana. Spontan Makoto terbangun dari lamunannya sambil melihat haru, segera ia lari mengejar haru "HARUUU JANGAAAAN!" Haruka sudah bersiap siap membuka yukatanya tetapi sempat dihentikan Makoto dengan menarik tangannya. Untung saja ia segera menariknya kalau tidak temannya itu bakalan dijadikan tontonan massal orang-orang di festifal tersebut-

Haruka masih melihat kolam tersebut dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar, seakan-akan ini pemandangan ibu yang menarik anaknya duduk terlalu lama memandangi sebuah mobil-mobilan dan robot, yang pasti kalau gak ditarik itu anak bakalan merengek-rengek minta dibelikan. Di dekat stand topeng mereka bertemu dengan Rei dan Nagisa. Nagisa yang melihat mereka langsung berteriak "HARU-CHAN! MAKO-CHAN!" Sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Tapi tunggu... SIAPA ITU?! Nagisa sedang memakai topeng sailor moon, sedangkan Rei memakai topeng Ultraman. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat nista- pertamakali sempat mereka mengira ada orang aneh yang pengen nyulik mereka /what Mana yang make toping ultramen melakukan henshin- (itutuh yang kedua tangan di bekep di dada terus sambil bilang berubahh!)

Tapi mereka segera tau bahwa 'itu' adalah salah satu teman mereka, Nagisa. Mereka ber 3 saling berbincang-bincang sedangkan Rei sibuk melihat seseorang berambut pendek dan berwarna merah, apakah itu... Rin? Ternyata itu memang Rin! Dia sedang berkeliling di dekat stand makanan sambil memegang takoyakinya. Kouhainya yang berambut pendek berwarna abu-abu yang bernama Nitori.

"Senpaaaii, sudah selesai belanjanya belum.. Kakiku sudah cape nih, dan tanganku sudah gak kuat bawain barang senpai!" Kasian sekali kau Nitori bahkan di festifal pun kau masih di bully senpaimu ini. "Diem! katanya tadi mau ikut ke festifal sama-sama, sekarang malah merengek-rengek minta pulang dasar kouhai gak tau diri!" Rin marah-marah sambil menunjukkan perempatan di kepalanya. "Huweeeeee! Senpai jahaaatt!" Nitori menangis-nangis minta pulang tetap gabakalan diijinjn senpainya pulang deh. Tau aja kan binatang yang mirip senpainya itu hiu, meskipun sudah kenalan tetap aja gak friendly getoh /no.

Rei melihat pemandangan 'paling nista' yang dia lihat di festifal itu, yang pasti yang terlintas di benaknya adalah "ADA RIN! SELAMATKAN SENPAAAII!" Gitu. Dia enggak mau liat senpainya nangis-nangis nista pas ngeliat ex-boyfriend nya yang dulu. Makanya tiba-tiba ia berkata "Eh.. Kalian bisa tunggu sebentar gak aku mau pergi sebentar mau ke toilet dulu" sebenarnya itu cuman alasan sih. Dan alasannya gak wajar masa di festifal ada toilet. Tapi ketiga temannya tersebut memperbolehkannya pergi tanpa berkata-kata / mencurigainya "emang ada toilet disini?" Ya mereka asik berbincang-bincang sendiri. Sedangkan Rei pergi dalam misinya untuk bok*r- eh salahh! Nyelamatin senpainya!

Sambil membuntuti Rin dan Nitori dengan menggunakan topeng ultramannya, serasa pahlawan gitu /no dia berlari kesana kemari, bersembunyi dengan bayangan stand-stand makanan layaknya seorang ninja. Sampai 30 menit kemudian ia berkata dalam hati "MEREKA NGAPAIN SIH LAMA AMAT CUMAN JALAN-JALAN DOANG?! KALO GITU GAUSAH GUE BUNTUTIN DARITADI! MANA GAK BICARA SEPATAH KATAPUN LAGI!" Tetapi ternyata beberapa menit kemudian Rin berkata "Nitori, aku mau pergi sebentar. Jagain barang belanjaanya ya" Lalu senpai 'kesayangannya' pun pergi. Nitori cuman bisa berteriak "THEDAAAQQQQ" sambil masang muka memelas.

"Nah! Saatnya Rei beraksi!" Meanwhile... "Eh sudah lebih 45 menit nih Rei kemana ya?" Tiba-tiba Makoto memecah pembicaraan mereka. "Gatau nih lama amat bok*r nya, susah kali ngeluarinnya" Mereka cuman terdiam *krik krik* ketika mendengarkan Nagisa berbicara dengan muka biasa saja. Apakah ia tidak takut dengan temannya sendiri?! "Nanti dia juga bisa ke sini lagi kok. Btw aku mau pergi ke stand permainan ya! Mau test keberuntungan lagipula tadi aku ada lihat boneka kupu-kupu pakai kacamata, lucu banget! Byeee~" demikianlah obrolan mereka berakhir dengan Nagisa mengkhianati pembicaraan mereka untuk berburu harta karun-

Hanya ada Makoto dan Haruka sekarang! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Dan bagaimana cerita petualangan Rei menjadi Stalker, eh Ninja maksudnya terhadap Rin? Dan bagaimana akhir kisan Nitori yang duduk-duduk nista sambil nungguin senpai 'tercintanya' di bangku pojok yang gelap?!

To be continiu dehh xD /slaph

* * *

MAKASIH MINNA SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA FF SAYA YANG NISTA INII~ Ai lop semuanya muach :* /thor. Nanti author bakalan lanjutin ceritanya deh. Author mau makan siang dulu, belom makan daritadi :,v segala obrolan stand makanan dan minuman dan takoyaki bikin author ngiler saat nulis ff ini- Terimakasih juga kepada Kotegawa Kirisu san yang udah ngebantuin author karena author bingung dengan ceritanya- Btw,, A/N? :3


	2. My 'Beloved' Friend Author's Note

To min'na yang sudah ngefollow dan menunggu cerita gaje bikinan author- author sorry banget, dikarenakan pr, project dan ulangan numpuk jadi satu, authorak punya waktu nulis- sekolah jadi serasa neraka hiks- Sebenarnya author pengen ngelanjutin ceritanya pas libur ujian kelas 9 (3 bulan bro libur, puas"in diri main game and nulis ff hehehe~) terus pas author mau buka ff (Le: Internet positif Indonesia, muka author langsung gaje nista badai ulala ngelihatnya..) ff nya ke block :,(. Author sedih banget... Padahal kan mumpung, libur panjang- pengen author timvuk yang nge block. INI DISKRIMINASI INI! *flip table* SUMPAH! APA MASALAH PEMERINTAH SAMA OTAKU / FUJOSHI YANG PENGEN ISTIRAHATIN PIKIRAN KARENA BANYAK BELAJAR DENGAN MEMBACA FANFIC HUMU! APAAAAAA! *sfx: JDERR*

AUTHOR JUGA GA TERIMA MEREKA NGE BLOCK MANGAFOX DAN MANGAHERE. I MEAN, SERIOUSLY GOVERNMENT?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! Terakhir kali author pernah ga sengaja nonton

global tv pas adegan tom lagi ngejar pinguin nyebelin (nyebelin tapi imut kayak author~ hehehe~ #dilemparinsepatu) terus kan si pinguinnya pintar, pas muka tom di dekat kulkas, SEHARUSNYA PINGUINNYA NAMVAR MUKA TOM PAKAI PINTUNYA, EH TIBA" DI CUT JADI TOM NGEJAR JERRY! Sumpah! Itu namanya sensornya keterlaluan- (gila aja yang disensor kartun buat semua umur orz ckckck)

Anyway... Daripada author marah gak jelas (?) Makasih banyak eaps buat review &amp; favs nya3 author cayang kalian cemuah *peluk* #apaanluthor *puter lagu can't touch dis*#whot. Author janji author bakalan nyicil bikin fanficnya... Mungkin hari jumat depan udah selesai (PERINGATAN! MUNGKIN LOHYA! BELUM PASTI) I love you guys 3 and i love you too my bebep makomako (?) #digilesfans

See you next week!


End file.
